


Cupid

by lolzwaitwhat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Breaking and Entering, Cupids, Drabble, F/M, People destined with Cupids don't get second dates, Strangers to Lovers, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzwaitwhat/pseuds/lolzwaitwhat
Summary: Junkmetra prompt:“After coming home from a failed date, you find a stranger drinking and sitting on your sofa. With an annoyed expression, the stranger explains that they’re cupid and they’re about to get fired because of your inability to get a second date.”And this is what spewed out of my brain. Is it the best one ever? Probably not. But is it fun to play with? YES, yes it is.





	1. Chapter 1

Junkrat comes home after a failed blind date, ready for a night of beer, action movies and trying to get the bitter taste of rejection out of his gut and finds a pretty dark haired sheila in his now suddenly cleaned apartment (which he is not okay with because he can see trash bags full of his stuff, but at least the dishes were finally done, he’d been putting that off for ages) drinking a goon that someone had given him at one of his many house parties (probably Angela) out of a wine glass he knew wasn’t his. 

But while he wants to throw her out the window, he’s pretty tired from the bad date. So he instead pulls out a beer from his fridge and asks who the fuck she is and why the fuck did she break into his house.

“Ah,” she said, “My name is Satya Vaswani, but you may call me Symmetra. I am a Cupid.”

“... how much of tha’ goon have you had?”

“Only two glasses, and I assure you, I am not drunk. I am, however, in a bad position with my superiors because of you.”

“Th’ fuck I do?” He asked, annoyed at the accusation. He’d never seen this woman before in his life, how could he get her in trouble when this was his first time meeting her?

“You haven’t gotten a single second date in your entire life!” she cried out, annoyed.

“Okay, it’s bad enough tha’ ya broke in, trashed my stuff ‘n are drinkin’ my goon, but now yer jus’ bein’ a bitch!” He snapped, “I can’ help it if every date I’ve been on ends up with some sheila ditchin’ me or passing out or needin’ ta go ta th’ hospital ‘cause they didn’ know they was allergic ta shellfish or-”

“She knew about her allergy, she just really didn’t like you.” Symmetra told him.

Okay, that was the last straw. He put his beer can down, took her wine glass out of her hand and when she went to reach for it with her metal hand, only for him to take it, fling her over his shoulder and carry her towards the door.

“PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” she demanded.

He reached the door, opened it, then dropped her outside, “Cheers!” He said as he then slammed the door in her face and locked the door behind him.

Crazy bitch. He sighed as he looked at the trash bags in his kitchen, seeing several projects of his sticking out of them. He’d have to pull everything out and inspect it for damage. 

He groaned as he picked up his beer with his flesh hand and dragged a trash bag over to the living room, turned on the telly and took a big swig of his beer.

So much for his Saturday night...

______________

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of a knock on his door and a crick in his neck. He gingerly rubbed it with his flesh hand before pulling himself off the couch with a groan to see who it was.

He winced as he moved his head down towards the peep hole and groaned, “Fuck off.”

“We need to talk.” Symmetra said from the other side of the door.

“No, you need ta get stuffed ‘n lay off me.” He said as he walked away from the door to inspect his fridge and pantry for breakfast.

He had a few beers, some might be okay milk and some beef jerky.

Yeah, that’s not the breaky of champions.

“I’ve brought breakfast.” She said, “Can we please just talk?”

His stomach howled at the mention of food and he groaned into an empty cabinet. 

He walked over to his door and opened it a crack, “Wha’cha got?”

“Chocolate croissants.” She replied, holding up a bag from a posh bakery down the street.

His stomach roared and he, albeit unhappily, opened the door for her, “Foine, but if ya talk shit loike ya did last noight ‘n ‘m throwin’ ya out th’ window.” 

She nodded and walked inside, looking a bit sheepish as he closed the door behind her and she followed him into the living room again. at the sight of the table, her face slipped from sheepish to disgusted and annoyed. But she said nothing, probably assuming that she deserved for some of her hard work to be ruined.

He pushed a chair from across the room towards a still clean portion of the table and motioned for her to sit, which she did while he got some paper plates.

“i am sorry for telling you about the allergies...” She said as she carefully (and only touching the wax paper the people who worked there used) placed their croissants onto the plates, “As well as breaking into your home and drinking your wine, I was out of line.”

“Ya also threw out me projects.” he said with a mouth full of pastry.

“I am not sorry for cleaning up.” she said firmly, frowning at the new crumbs on the messy table.

He glared at her, but continued to eat as she continued, “And while I realize we got off on the wrong foot, I honestly do want to help you.”

“With what?” He asked, sending more crumbs onto the table.

“Getting you a partner.” She said.

He swallowed, “Yer still on ‘bout tha’ shit?”

“Yes,” She said, “It’s my job.”

He let out an annoyed groan before taking another bite as she pulled a tablet out of her purse and began tapping on it, “Look, I dunno what yer on ‘bout, but I don’ need yer help, ‘roight? I’ll sign whatevah ya need ta ‘n ya don’ have ta bother-”

“You lost your parents when you were young and have no family, your close friends are all starting to have relationships of their own and you’ve felt out of place or like a third wheel as of late.” She interrupted, “I am not leaving someone as lonely as you to fend for themselves.”

He swallowed, the chocolate not tasting half as good as it did a second ago at her words. She hit the nail on the head, he was feeling left out and alone lately, and while her offer was tempting, he wasn’t sure if he was going to like what she would try to do to him. How she would probably change him, she looked like a proper suit and that just wasn’t him, how could he be sure anyone she set him up with would actually like him for him?

“Done pretty good so far.” He grumbled.

“And with my help, you won’t have to be alone.” she said.

“But can ya find someone who will like me fer me?” He asked her.

She looked up from her tablet, her face surprised for a moment before giving him a surprisingly charming smile, “That was the plan, although it does make things more challenging.”

“Oi.” He warned, thumbing towards the window, “First ‘n last warnin’ ‘fore yer out th’ window.”

“I mean no offense, I am simply agreeing with you, it’s better to be with someone who likes you for you and not for a role you feel you need to play.” She said, “So you can rest assured, I will not make you pretend to be anyone you are not. I simply wish to help you find someone you can be happy with.”

Jamie stared at her for a moment, uncertain, before leaning back in his seat, “You’ll just keep comin’ ‘round no matter what I say, won’ ya?”

She stared at him, looking a bit uneasy as she slowly slipped her tablet back into her bag, “I’m supposed to, but if you truly wish for me to leave you alone...”

“‘N what’ll happen if ya leave me alone?” He asked.

She hugged herself and stared at her barely touched croissant on her plate.

He groaned and slumped forward, annoyed. 

“Foine.” He said, holding out his hand, “Jamie Fawkes. Guess I’ll be workin’ with ya.”

She beamed, allowing him to finally notice that her eyes were a pretty shade of gold as she smiled at him and gave his hand a firm shake before quickly letting go and pulling out her tablet, “I hope you’re ready to start, because we have a lot of work to do!” she told him cheerfully.

He let himself collapse back into the couch cushions and ate the last bit of his pastry, watching as the woman across the table from him poked at the screen and started babbling about all the things they had to do with an excited look on her face. 

He had a feeling that this whole thing would be a huge pain in the ass, but for some reason, he couldn’t help but smile as she happily gabbed on and on. This cupid thing would take some getting used to, but that smile was something that he would love to see more of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of requests for more of this on tumblr, so I was like, okay, I'll put it here too. Dunno how far I'll get in this one, but it's fun, so we'll see

Jamison ‘Jamie’ Fawkes had agreed to let ‘Symmetra’ be his cupid only a few hours ago and he was already regretting it as he stood in some clothing shop in the local mall, feeling like a total wombat while she seemed to be a woman on a mission.

She searched through racks and stacks with a critical eye, occasionally picking one that she believed would suit him and brought it over to him. Then she’d have him hold it up to himself and either frown and put it back in it’s proper place, all nice and neat, or smile proudly as she told him to hold on to it and resumed her quest to find him more clothes.

He honestly didn’t see the point, he had plenty of clothing. He had coveralls for work at the auto shop and he usually just wore whatever he was comfortable with when doing his demolition side job with his best mate Mako. 

His phone dinged. Speak of the fat ass. 

‘How was the date?’ the message beside the pig picture asked.

‘Same as usual.’ he typed back, ‘Dunno what I even did ta fuck up this time, I mean, I even brought flowers n showered n shit!’

‘You actually showered? Wow, you’ve really put in some effort there.’ Was his friend’s reply.

Jamie sent back a middle finger emote and Mako sent back a smiley face before typing, ‘But seriously, even though it didn’t work out, it sounds like it was on the sheila this time, not you. Don’t be too hard on yourself.’

He smiled a bit, even though Mako could be harsh with him, it was often from a place of caring, after all, the man was his baby sitter when he was just a little vegemite and after his parents died, he even went with him to America where he was to with his uncle. His uncle sadly passed not too long after they got here and left the boy alone without any family left. After that, Mako then pretty much raised him on his own. 

It wasn’t easy, as taking care of a child on one’s own hardly ever is, and Jamie didn’t really make it easy for him, and it wasn’t just because he was an amputee. Jamie was always a bit... different from other children. Him losing limbs at a young age and being not really used to being around other children his age made it hard for him to make friends, add to it his habit of ignoring the world around him while working on something and his difficulties with trusting others lest they leave him too, Mako had his work cut out for him.

But Mako didn’t exactly let Jamie walk all over him. He was never afraid to give him a light smack on the back of the head or to tell him straight up what he’d done wrong and why and when he needed to be told off, the man was really fucking good at it. He always straight with him, and even if it made him angry sometimes, Jamie appreciated it. 

He wondered if he should tell Mako about Symmetra... he let out a snort, yeah, that’d be rich. ‘Oi mate, look! This sheila’s a cupid who broke inta me place last noight, she’s gotta hook me up or she’s gonna be roight fucked!’

Mako would think he’d finally completely lost it from this last rejection and have him put into a mad house. And for all he bloody knew, maybe he had. But at the same time, she seemed to take this whole thing really seriously. After they shook on it and before she’d had him wash his hands and dragged him into her fancy car and brought him here, she’d asked him a bunch of questions to get a good idea of what kind of person he’d like to go out with and stuff. 

He was surprised that she didn’t already know that, but she told him that she could make a few guessed based on his past, but she wanted to make sure she had a clearer profile in mind. 

He didn’t really get it, but it sounded legit. And well, if it was just her trying to find someone, she could have left his place and started talking to other sheilas, but she instead took him out here because ‘half your clothes are coveralls and the others are either too short or covered in patches. The outfit you wore yesterday was a bit too informal for a date, so we’ll need to get you some more appropriate attire.’ 

“Jamison?” She called, snapping him out of his thoughts, “Is everything all right?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, me mate Mako was askin’ how it went last noight.” he said, feeling a bit awkward again as she stared at him with a light blue polo shirt in her hands.

“Ah, I see.” She said, looking down at the shirt in her hands, “Did you tell him about me?”

He was surprised that she asked, but then again, her breaking in last night was a pretty surprising turn of events.

“Nah, not really sure what ta tell ‘um, struth.” He said, “I mean, I’m still tryin’ ta wrap me head ‘round all this stuff, dunno how I can explain it ta him.”

“When we have cases where we need to directly work with the client, we often tell any friends or family that we are professional matchmakers helping them find a partner.” She offered.

“Not a lie.” He said with a smile, “But me tellin’ ‘im I asked fer a matchmaker’s help will probably jus’ as unbelievable as this.” he said, motioning between the two of them. 

“Then tell him I offered you a free trial and you figured you’d give it a shot.” She suggested.

He thought about it, considering his track record with dates and how Symmetra was very pretty herself... 

He honestly couldn’t be sure, but if he went into details about this last date, he’d probably get Mako to believe it enough to not ask too many questions.

He finally nodded and texted him back, ‘Thanks mate, but after tha’ last date, I... I might have asked fer some professional help.’

Mako’s reply was immediate, ‘Please tell me you did not hire a whore.’

He felt a bit of anger burn his ears as he typed back, ‘I hired a matchmaker ya fucking drongo! Loike Angie ‘n Pipsqueak have been tryin’ ta do only this sheila does this fer a livin’!’

‘... YOU hired a matchmaker?’

‘After th’ way tha’ date went? Yeah.’ He felt a bit of emotion burn at his eyes and the back of his throat, ‘I’m tired of all my dates goin’ tits up. ‘M tired of always bein’ th’ third wheel... I just figured, why not, got nothin’ ta lose.’

He sent the message and stared at the screen, wondering what his best mate would say when Symmetra called for him again. 

She placed a nice pair of shorts on top of the pile of clothing she had, “Perhaps you should try these on, I want to make sure they don’t obstruct or catch in your arm or leg...”

He stuffed his phone back into the pocket of a patched up pair of shorts, “Sure.” He agreed as they went into the back of the store to the dressing rooms. He let her sort through the spoils once again, watching her tap her foot to the soft rock music that played through out the shop as she thoughtfully arranged the articles into outfits and sent him into a dressing room with three of them.

He felt a bit nervous about what Mako would say, and felt a bit uncomfortable with her outside the door, waiting for him, quietly...

well, she was still tapping her foot, which helped a bit, but he still felt a bit awkward with a relative stranger just outside the door, ready to inspect him.

“Ya picked a lot of blues.” He found himself saying as he put it on, “Ya loike that color or somethin’?” 

“Hm?” Her foot stopped tapping, “Oh, yes, I prefer cooler colors, like blues. I also am fond of certain shades of green and purple, and gold, and I do like a nice, clean, sleek shade of white...” She paused, “Why do you ask? Are the blues not to your liking?”

“Nah, jus’ wonderin’. Mean, ya went through all me shit ‘n ya know plenty ‘bout me, but I don’ know much ‘bout you. Loike orange best, meself, but I loike greens ‘n gold too.” He put on the new shorts and frowned when it got stuck on the knee joint of his peg, “Shit...”

“What’s wrong?”

“Shorts got stuck, think I can get it, hang on a tick.” He said as he managed to carefully walk to the bench and sit down as he tried to remove it. He lifted his leg up, trying to see if he could get a better look only for the pants to not allow him too. He hissed a curse under his breath, he had no idea how stuck it was and if he kept fucking around, he’d end up tearing it and have to pay for it. 

This was why he hated clothes shopping. Shit like this happened and then he’d end up paying for more clothing than he actually got. Not to mention how annoying it was to get any stupid little fibers out of his arm and the knee joint of his peg.

He looked at the door.

Should... should he ask her for help? 

She was kinda the only person here he could ask, and it was her fault he was here in the first place...

But it was kind of embarrassing...

“Jamison?” She called, knocking on the door, “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine.” He squawked unconvincingly. He winced at the sound and then followed up with, “Jus’ havin’ some trouble. Can’ see where it’s stuck ‘n I don’ wanna rip ‘um.”

It was silent on the other side for a moment before she asked, in a quieter voice, “Would-would you like me to help you?”

He felt his face burn.

Let’s see, would he want a smoking hot sheila, let alone all the other things she may be, helping him change out of his pants?

Yeah, no, he didn’t even like that when Angie and Mako did that, and Mako practically raised him and Angie was his doctor. They’d seen him in worse shape, but needing help like that, even after all these years and after all his hard work to become more independent... It was embarrassing to have to ask.

“Jamie?” She called again, her voice tinted with concern.

Ugh, someone just bloody shoot him...

“Yeah.” He finally said, his voice soft and defeated as he felt his face burn, “Please.”

_____

Satya heard some shuffling and finally heard the lock on the changing room door click and opened the door to findd him red faced and looking at the floor, the pants half way up his thighs, the bottom part of them seeming to have gotten stuck in part of the joint.

She also couldn’t help but notice his bright orange boxer shorts. Which both confirmed that he certainly did like the color orange and that he actually had underpants, which was a relief because she’d gone through his bedroom while cleaning up and she found a few pairs of what looked like brand new boxer shorts in various states of alteration (most likely needing to adjust them to fit those narrow hips of his) on the floor and found none in the massive piles of laundry she’d made a pair of tongs and gloves with her hard light to clean up...

She stopped herself and quickly entered the changing room and locked it behind her, hoping her momentary lapse in professionalism did not allow anyone else to see this. He was in an embarrassing situation because she had been so excited that he’d agreed to let her help him that she forgot to measure him properly before coming here.

She walked closer, noticing that the poor man was red up to his ears, and starting to giggle, his expression and the pitch of the laughter telling her that he was uncomfortable and her stomach twisted at the sound.

“I’m sorry.” She said, looking right at his face as she spoke, “I should have measured you before we came here. It was a lapse in my judgement.”

His eyes pulled away from the floor a moment to look at her, revealing the color around his large pupils was a shade close to her own before they quickly sank back down to the ground, “Ya say that as if you could reach th’ top of me head.” He chuckled, a golden tooth catching the light as his face pulled into an uneasy grimace.

“No, but that is what step stools are for.” She said as she carefully knelt down and began inspecting his knee, she hadn’t looked at either of his limbs very closely, but from her current distance, she could see that his leg and arm were not like any other prosthetics she’d ever seen before.

“Did you build your arm and leg yourself?” She asked, looking at his face again.

His eyes flashed to her, his face shifting in surprise, “Thought you already knew that...”

She shook her head, “You file said you were a mechanic, chemical engineer, and a bit of an inventor, and said that you had two prosthetics, but there was nothing in there that mentioned you made your own...”

“Oz has some good prosthetics tech, but they’re slow ta make. I didn’ wanna wait. I... wanted ta feel whole again, or somethin’ loike it. So I made me own. They were shit at first, but...” He wiggled his orange painted fingers, small spots where the paint had worn off shining in the light, “Think I’ve got it now.”

“I can understand that feeling.” she said as she carefully tugged at the cloth caught in his knee, “When I lost my arm at first, I felt broken, I couldn’t do anything for myself, every simple thing that I hardly ever spent another second thinking about suddenly took longer and how my reflection seemed to always show just how useless I felt.”

“Broke more than one mirror fer tha’.” He chuckled, the sound dry as the color started to fade a bit from his face as she finally found the problem and started to carefully work the fabric out, “I was always afraid to, but I was afraid I’d hurt myself.”

“Yeah, wish ya would’ve been around ta remoind me of tha’ bit sooner.” He said, holding out his left hand and turning it so she could see small, white scars on his knuckles, “Mako was roight pissed the first toime I’d done it, gave me an ear bashin’ while patchin’ me up.”

“Ear bashing?”

“Scoldin’.” He translated with a laugh that sounded far more genuine now, “Only, since we’re Aussies, there’s a lot more swearin’.”

“I see. I will try to avoid that.” She said with a smile as she finished fishing the fabric out of the joint and then swiftly pulled the pants down.

“Oi!” he cried, his face turning red again, “Th’ fu-”

She held out her left hand and began working her magic, the fingers on her right hand almost dancing on top of her palm until a blue tape measure appeared and she transferred it into her right hand.

“Hooley dooley.” Jamison breathed as he carefully took her clean, white and blue hand between his own, tanned skin, orange paint and black nails carefully moving her hand around, his eyes wide in admiration. 

She felt panic spike through her veins at the sudden contact, heat starting to gather in her own cheeks as she struggled not to panic. Although her hand couldn’t feel much temperature wise, she could still feel pressure. And his hands were so gentle as they held hers and she felt her throat go thick as she wondered for a moment when the last time someone had held her hand like this... 

‘NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! YOUR JOB IS TO FIND HIM SOMEONE!’ she reminded herself.

She glanced in the mirror and felt her anxiety raise another notch as she got a visual reminder that he was sitting in front of her with his pants down and she had been kneeling down on front of him...

Oh. Dear. Gods...If anyone saw them like this, they’d think that... that...

She quickly pulled her hand back, surprising him, he then looked at her expression and suddenly became sheepish, “Sorry. It’s jus’, tha’s bloody brilliant. what you jus’ did. Make somethin’ outta nothin’ in th’ palm of yer hand.” 

“Yes well, not everyone is as good at it as I am,” she said as she began pulling at the tab at the front of her tape measure and carefully began to wrap it around the thickest part of his mechanical knee, “And I studied for years to perfect it.”

“Tha’ where ya got th’ wine glass from last noight?” He asked her.

“Yes, your dishes were disgusting and even if you did have a wine glass, I would not have used it.” She told him flatly. He laughed, slapping his left knee with his flesh hand, his reaction making a smile curl up her lips as the mood in the room lightened a bit, “Ain’ gonna lie, I was actually grateful fer tha’ one.”

“You’re quite welcome.” She said as she pulled out her phone to take a note of the circumference of the joint before standing up, “Perhaps you should just try on the shirts for now as the pants you tried had the widest leg here.”

“Seriously? Christ, blokes who shop ‘ere must be skinner than I am!” he joked.

“I certainly hope not.” She said, “As you are a bit too thin for your own good.”

“You gonna fatten me up?” He challenged.

“Perhaps...” She said thoughtfully, then looked at his orange metal arm, half covered in blue fabric, “Although, I should probably measure the width of your arm first before I make any decisions in that regard.”

“Oh, roight.” He said, and without a warning, flung the shirt over his head, a flash of heat blasting through her as her mind seemed to watch this in slow motion. Her eyes raking over freckles, scars, moles and oh my Gods he had a six pack!!!

The heat then settled into her cheeks as she struggled to keep her composure and properly measure his arm, but it took far longer than her first measurement as she kept getting distracted by newly discovered muscle definition and the scent of iron, a campfire and a hint of diesel. 

Which she found to be far less unpleasant than she would have otherwise thought.

After she was done, she blurted out that she’d wait outside for him to put his pants back on and they’d try on the rest of the shirts before quickly slipping out of the dressing room, and holding the door closed, as he most likely would need a moment to remove the pants entirely before being able to get up and lock the door behind her.

She heard a ‘oh shit!’ behind her, an indication that Jamison had finally realized his state of undress in front of her just then.

She bit at her lip as she pushed the thoughts of his scent, the feel of his hands, his eyes and his well sculpted body to a corner of her mind while she pushed a few stray hairs off of her burning face.

Jamison Fawkes truly was an odd case. 

He was a mechanical genius who apparently worked out. Surely brains and brawn would have had people flocking to him for a chance, but perhaps they were put off by his prosthetics? No, that would keep some people away, but not all of them. Maybe he just went for ladies who just didn’t go for his type? Or maybe he just became awkward in front of them due to nerves? As awkward as her time with him in that changing room was, he didn’t exactly do much to send her running... okay, the shirt thing made her want to run a bit because with that action he was basically sitting in front of her in his underwear, but it wasn’t as if he revealed anything unpleasant  
If she was being honest, she liked what she saw a bit too much... 

She felt more heat ignite in her cheeks and she placed her metallic palm on one in an attempt to cool it, only to feel a comforting warmth radiate from them and smell the faint scent of iron wafting from it. How... how warm were that man’s hands to make her hand this warm? AND WHY DID IT SMELL LIKE HIM NOW?!?

Dear Gods, what had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako worries about Jamie's last text and goes down memory lane. Warning: Sad backstory ahead. I am warning you now, I made myself cry with this, you probably will cry too...  
Sorry not sorry.

Mako stared at his tablet sized phone and reread his last message over and over again in his head.

His chest ached at the words that echoed in his mind. He’d known that Jamie’d been a bit upset ever since his best friends started dating, making him a third wheel now whenever they hung out and he couldn’t spend as much one on one time with them that he used to. 

No, upset wasn’t the right word. He was happy for them, sure. He’d ran all the way over here at six am to tell him all about how his best friends were finally together and did a little jig before passing out on the couch. He was glad they were so happy together, but being the third wheel was awful. He’d know. Hog’d made friends with Ana, Reinhardt and Torbjörn and Ingrid not too long after moving in and when Ana and Reinhardt finally got together, he was glad, but felt left out and lonely as the only single parent left in their apartment complex. (He still had Jack and Gabe, but it wasn’t the same...) Even though, at the time, he had Jamie to care for and raise and he didn’t really want to let himself dwell on it for too long, it still felt awful, especially since he had a crush on Jamie’s old doctor, Angela, who also lived in the building and knew he had a snowball’s chance in hell with getting a date with her.

Eventually Jamie’s insistent ‘when you gonna ask ‘er out?’ ‘You ask ‘er yet?’ ‘’M not gonna stop botherin’ ya until ya ask ‘er!’ wore him down.

And to his shock, she agreed and they decided to do it the next night.

Angela chuckled when she told him that she’d been expected him to ask her out sooner and she’d actually been a bit interested in him since Jamie told her (when he was ten, the little shit) that he liked her and that she should go out with him, “Look, ‘e’s a big terrifying bloke who scares th’ shit outta everyone ‘e meets, ‘e can be a roight bastard at toimes ‘n he snores loud as hell. But ‘e took me after I lost... well, almost everything ‘n is takin’ really good care of me, even if ‘m a pain in the arse ta deal with most of th’ toime... ‘N any bloke who would give up everythin’ ‘n move across th’ planet for a kid ‘e watched between work at a garage for, what, maybe a year maybe two?... Tha’ koinda bloke is someone worth a shot at least.” 

And for that, when he got home and saw his adopted son and his best friends eagerly anticipating the details with excited expressions, he walked past them, all quiet like, then smacked Jamie upside the head as he walked to his room to change. 

“th’ fuck’s tha’ for?” He cried.

“Fer tellin’ ‘er I snore. Luckily fer you, tha’s not a turn off for ‘er.” he told him.

“So...” Lúcio said, motioning with his hands for Mako to go on while Hana had her fingers crossed, “Please have a second date, please have a second date!!”

“Jamie’s crashin’ with you this weekend.” He told him.

“YES!!” They cried, hugging and jumping up and down, which with their height differences was hilarious, but it was nice to have so many people happy for him.

that wasn’t something that really happened until he met Jamie...

He remembered that day so clearly... he had been looking for work to pay for his ailing mother’s medicine, he’d applied everywhere nearby and still nothing. He’d gone to this tiny hole in the wall shop near his mother’s home to pick up some groceries with the tiny amount of money he had, carefully looking through the aisles with a too small for him basket for the freshest fruit on sale for his mother, wanting to give her a healthy treat after dealing with more bad news from the doctor.

While he had been carefully looking at some local plums that were cheap and fresh when he spotted a tiny child dashing around, laughing . He watched as the little one seemed to trip over nothing and suddenly fly forward and he immediately knelt down and slid his hand under the tyke and caught him before he hit the floor. 

The little one was surprised and looked up at him.

‘Ah, here it comes’ he had thought, ‘the crying, the angry parents screeching, the accusations, the coppers...’

But, to his surprise, the little boy smiled at him and grabbed his thumb and squealed with delight, “You’re HUGE!” He cried.

Mako stared, gobsmacked at what was happening. He nearly pinched himself to check to see if he wasn’t dreaming when a man and woman ran over.

“Jamie!” The woman cried, “There you are!” Mako snapped out of his daze and held the little one up to the woman and she immediately pulled him to his chest, “Thank you.” she breathed, relieved, “We had ‘im in th’ trolley, but ‘e managed to slip out th’ moment we had our backs turned...”

The man chuckled, “Our little escape artist strikes again!” he joked as he ruffled the kid’s hair, making him laugh more.

Mako got up off the floor and picked up his basket, glad he hadn’t put anything in it yet and told them he was glad they were all together again and accepted another thank you before they parted, little Jamie waving at him with a broad smile on his face. 

He waited until they were out of sight before pinching himself to make sure that was real. It had hurt, so it was real. He’d picked a few plums, paid and drove back to his mother and told her all about what happened, ‘How did he get out of th’ Trolley though?’ she had asked, ‘Honestly Mako, don’ tell me tha’ if ya don’ know how ‘e did it! Now ‘m jus’ gonna be thinkin’ ‘bout it all day!’ 

He remembered how she’d come up with theories all through out supper and the dishes before falling asleep watching one of her old favorite movies.

The next time he’d see the Fawkes family, it was a week later and he still had no job and their savings were starting to dwindle. He had been reading the job listings on a cork board by the entrance before going in to check out the sales for the day, when he heard a laugh and felt something latch onto his leg, “Mr. Piggy Man!” an excited voice called from below. Mako looked down and saw the little boy from last week hanging to the bottom of his shorts and looking up at him with bright eyes.

“Jamie!” The couple from before ran up and the man scooped the boy up into his arms, “Oi, son, tha’s no way to greet someone. Whaddya say when you wanna say ‘Hey’?”

“G’day!” the boy cried out.

“Attaboy!” The man said, “A good G’day is always important when seein’ yer mates, ain’ tha’ roight?” He said, looking to Mako for confirmation.

Mako nodded, even though he didn’t really have mates to speak of, never really had any except for a dog he had growing up and his mother. The two males of the little family seemed to laugh and fool around as they passed him and made their way into the store. However, the mother walked right up to him instead.

“Sorry ‘bout them.” She said, “They forget an important part of a greetin’ is introducin’ yourself.” She held out her hand, “My name is Maggie Fawkes, the big drongo is my husband Jackson and the little firecracker is my son, Jamie.”

“Mako.” He said, giving her hand a shake that was firm enough to be professional but not enough to crush her hand. She seemed pleased and impressed by it and noticed him holding a flyer for a bouncer job at a strip club. That’s when he noticed her eyes, they were a pretty shade somewhere between yellow and orange and seemed to sparkle with intelligence. 

“You job huntin’?” she asked.

“Yeah. Me Mum’s sick ‘n ‘er medicine ain’ cheap.” He said, surprising himself a bit that he’d tell someone who was basically a stranger something so personal.

She smiled and motioned for him to follow her into the shop, which he did, although he had no idea where this was going...

“You know much about mechanics?” She asked.

“A bit, ‘nough ta keep me boike in good order.” He replied.

Her smile increased as did her pace and he actually had to speed walk a bit to keep up with her, “Jamie really loikes you.” She told him, “Been gabbin’ on ‘bout ya all week. Never really warmed up to anyone outside family so quick...” 

Mako blinked at that. Children didn’t ‘warm up to him’, children cowered in fear of him. Adults cowered in fear of him. The few people he could count off his fingers that didn’t fear him was his mother and apparently this woman Maggie and her family. But he said nothing about it and simply continued to follow her in silence, trying to work out how perfect strangers could be so nice to him when it was him.

“Jack!” she called, waving to her husband, who had been looking at fruits with Jamie in the cart. When they reached them, she motioned to him, “Jack, this is Mako, he’s lookin’ fer a job ‘n knows a bit about mechanics, why don’ you hire ‘im?”

Her husband’s eyes widened at the suggestion and Mako pinched himself on the leg. Still hurt, so this was really happening right now.

“Think ‘bout it, luv, you’ve been sayin’ you need an extra set of hands ‘round th’ shop since Aussy left ta live with th’ seppos.” Maggie pointed out.

“I have needed an extra pair of hands...” he said thoughtfully, “Not just fer th’ work, but keepin’ Jamie out of trouble...” The pair not noticing Jamie taking off his shoes and socks off and plopping them beside him before he turned around and started climbing down the trolley like a monkey would, clinging to the metal with his fingers and toes. 

Mako grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt and brought him up to his eye level, “Don’ do tha’, you could fall ‘n get hurt. If you wanna get out, tell yer parents ‘n stay close ta ‘um.”

Jamie seemed shocked by the action, then laughed, “Again! Again!”

“If I do it again, will you do what I said?” He asked him. Jamie nodded and he carefully lowered him back towards the ground, then back to his eye level again, making him laugh before he turned back to the boy’s parents, who were smiling at him. Mako carefully handed the kid to his mother and the boy’s father held out his hand, “You’re hired! I’ll give ya th’ address ta th’ shop ‘n we’ll fill out th’ paperwork tomorrow ‘n you can get started.”

“Jus’ loike tha’?” He managed, confused.

“If you can handle our son, you can handle anything.” Jack laughed. Maggie pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of her purse and they made plans to meet at the address she wrote down the next day before waving good bye.

“Hoo roo Mr. Piggy Man!”

“It’s Mako.” he corrected, then smiled, “See ya soon kid.” When he told his mother how the child had escaped and got him a job, she had laughed harder than she had in weeks and he’d laughed right along with her. 

After that, he’d become very close with the Fawkes family, it was hard not to, they were just such friendly, kind people. He found himself being more of a full time babysitter and a part time mechanic due to snatching Jamie up before he went and did something dangerous and settled him on a table with odds and ends to play with. It also didn’t help that the family lived over Jackson’s garage business, so they were always around in one way or another. Maggie was a college professor who taught chemistry and even helped him find a cheaper alternative to his mother’s medicine that used the same ingredients as the brand name stuff and always sent him home with sweets of one kind or another to take home to his mother.

Eventually it was normal for him to end his shift early on Fridays and drive to his house to pick up his mother and take her to the Fawkes’ for dinner. When she got too sick for that, they’d close up early and the family would follow his bike home and they’d have dinner at his house, sometimes Jamie would go in his side car, squealing with delight at the wind in his hair and cry out for him to go faster. 

His mother adored Jamie, treated him like he was her grandson, constantly spoiling him with little treats she’d exhaust herself making or letting him take some old appliance to fiddle with, often usually fixing it up while he did so, playing games with him, showing him pictures of Mako when he was his age and chatting with him about anything and everything. 

One night after the Fawkes’ left, his mother told him that, “Mako, I loike tha’ family.”

“I know ya do, Mum.” He said as he worked on the dishes.

“You wanna know why?” she asked him.

“'Cause Jamie’s th’ closest thing you’ll ever have ta a grandchild?” He guessed.

“I will have grandchildren, Mako. Jamie’s jus’ practice.” She assured him, “’N a delightful little imp, but anyways, I mean, ever since you’ve met this family, you haven’ been depressed whenever you read those romance novels of yours.”

“I didn’ get depressed-” he started.

“Yes you did.” She said, “You love romance, Mako, but you feel you don’ deserve love. I have no idea why, since I raised you to be a wonderful man who any sheila would be lucky to have-”

“Mum. ‘m not-” he began, ready to remind his mother that he wasn’t exactly the best looking bloke or the nicest.

“-but for some reason you just don’ see yourself worthy of it.” she continued, ignoring him, “I loike tha’ family because they treat you well ‘n tha’ little boy thinks the world of you. ‘N ever since you started workin’ for them, you’ve been startin’ ta look hopeful when you read those books again.” She then leaned back in her chair and mused, “You think either Jack or Maggie has a sister whose single? ‘Cause if so, ‘m gonna ask them to set you up with them.”

“Please don’.” He pleaded.

“Mako, I am sick ‘n old ‘n don’ wanna die with you all alone, so ‘m gonna do it.” She told him plainly.

Not too long after that, he lost his mother. The Fawkes family helped him with the arrangements, they were by his side at her funeral and even let him sleep in a hammock they set up in the garage when it was still too painful for him to go home to an empty house.

The whole Time, Jamie just stuck by his side, giving him hugs when he felt awful in an attempt to cheer him up, he even slept in some of the cars they were working on in the garage with him. When Mako asked him why, he said, “Cause I don’t know how to make you feel better and this is the only thing I can think of.” Mako chuckled sadly and told him to keep at it. Eventually the pain lessened and he found that, despite going home to an empty house, he didn’t feel as lonely as he thought he’d be. It probably helped that he learned that the Fawkes decided that they were going to have another child and that Jamie would soon be a big brother. 

Mako was glad for them, and was looking forward to seeing another member of this kind family come into the world. And Jamie was excited about being a big brother and had been making little toys for his incoming sibling out of spare bits from the garage.

“Mum ‘n Da’ told me ’m gonna have a little sister!” Jamie had told him over the phone as soon as he could, “They said we’re gonna call her Eva!” 

“Tha’s a pretty name.” He said.

“Yeah! ’m gonna teach ‘er all sorts of fun things! Loike, loike how ta build things ‘n how ta play with fireworks safely ‘n ‘n!”

Jamie would go on and on, but Mako never minded. He often would relay Jamie’s words to his mother’s urn on the mantle at home, laughing at the things Jamie had in store for little Eva.

But that never happened. 

Mako had been driving behind them on the road, Maggie’s doctor and his house were in the same direction and they were going for a check up as a family. Jamie had been twisted around in his seat, making funny faces at him and making him chuckle when a truck suddenly swerved into their lane and crashed into the car and pushed them off of the road.

Mako still had nightmares about that moment and felt his insides twist and churn at the snapshot of that moment when the car lurched off the road and Jamie’s face went from joyful to terrified in the backseat, the metal of the car barely inches from him.

He’d nearly leapt off his bike with the motor still running, but managed to stop as to not cause another accident and ran to what was left of the car, barely noticing the man in the truck sitting in his seat in shock at what happened. He couldn’t recall barking at the man to call for an ambulance, although according to the man’s statement, he did. He remembered hearing Jamie’s screams of pain and remembered almost ripping the door off the car to get to him. He remembered the metal that engulfed his right arm and right leg, the child motionless with a cut on his forehead, passed out from shock the doctors would tell him later. He remembered calling for Maggie and Jack, telling them that he’d get them as soon as he got Jamie out, but hearing nothing back. 

He remembered agonizing for what felt like years, trying to figure out how to get him out without risking further injury, he remembered telling them what shape Jamie was in, but he’d find a way to get him out and then he’d get them.

He couldn’t tell you when the ambulances came, or the cops, he distinctly remembered the tools they had to use to get Jamie and his parents out though. And recalled throwing up on the side of the road when he saw the state they were in. He remembered being too big for the ambulance and revving his bike as loud as the sirens as he followed close behind the ambulance so Jamie would know he was there with him. That he’d be okay...

But he wasn’t.

Jamie lost his hand and his arm up to almost his elbow on his right arm and everything from the knee down on his right leg. He lost his mother, his father, and his unborn baby sister in one foul swoop.

Jamie had been so quiet when they finally let him into see him. his eyes, the same eyes as his cheery, no nonsense mother’d had, looked as if someone scraped the soul out of him. Mako had gathered the boy in his arms and broke down and cried. 

Jamie soon joined him. 

After that, it was as if it had gone from images and slow motion to being in a movie that was being fast fowarded through. Mako had to call Maggie’s brother, make arrangements, tell their other friends and have them spread the word, explain to Jack’s clients about the situation, call Maggie’s employers too, call Jamie’s kindergarten, all while trying to figure out how to comfort a child who had lost everything who needed to learn how to live life with out his family and parts of his body.

Maggie’s brother Austin helped with some of the burden when he got back, but he told him that he’d need to go back to the United States eventually, that he’d looked up a good doctor for Jamie there and that, while it would probably be hard on the boy, that he was planning on taking him back with him.

Mako asked if it was possible to just move back here, but Austin pointed out that the amount of doctors who were qualified to look after Jamie just weren’t plentiful around the area and that, while he didn’t want to take Jamie from the only home he knew, it might be good to get away, to give him some space and time to heal.

Mako thought the second excuse was bullshit, but he couldn’t argue the first one. The people at the hospital they were at now said that the best physical therapists and prosthetic makers were closer to the coasts and they lived in the middle of fucking nowhere.

“Then ‘m goin’ too.” Mako told him. Austin was delighted with the idea, “He really does adore you, you know.” He told him and even helped him apply for a job at his company as a security guard at night, “That way Jamie has someone around to look after him 24-7! I really appreciate the help, Mate!”

Jamie had not taken the news well, understandably so, and it took Mako promising he’d be there with him and that he’d help him find a place his whole family would like to bury their ashes when they got there that he begrudgingly accepted his fate. Eventually they had gone through everything and the three men were on a flight to the US... only for Mako to need to help Jamie find a place where his uncle would like to be buried not too long later. After that, he decided to just take the child in himself, that no one else could handle him at this point who Jamie would be willing to trust.

He was grateful that the US child services people let him adopt Jamie so easily, not that raising him was anywhere close to being easy, but Jamie was the first person in years to make him feel as if he could be loved by someone other than his mother and the two were all alone in a strange country with no one they knew to help them. They were in this together now and he would do his best to look out for Jamie just like Jamie’s family had looked out for him.

“Mako?” Angela called, snapping him out of his little flash back. He turned to her and saw that she looked concerned, “The blind date didn’t go well, did it?” she asked quietly.

“It didn’.” He confirmed, “‘E showered, bought ‘er flowers, actually fuckin’ tried, but...” Angela sat next to him and rested her head on his chest, “Is he alright?” 

He held up his phone, “’E hoired someone to help.”

“Please don’t tell me he hired a whore.” Angela pleaded, covering her eyes as if to hide from their adopted son’s shame.

“I asked, he said no.” 

“Gott sei Dank...” she muttered as she let her hands slide off of her face.

“‘E hoired a matchmaker ‘parently.”

Angela’s head popped up from his chest, “He WHAT?!” She grabbed his phone, tapped in the passcode and reread the texts only to stop when she read the last text he got from Jamie.

“Poor thing.” She murmured, then scowled as she placed her head back on Mako’s chest and pulled out her own phone and began typing.

“What are you doin’?”

“Texting Hana. I am planning to interrogate Fareeha as to what happened on that date and I want her to suffer a bit. Telling Hana that Jamie’s date with Fareeha has him running to a professional matchmaker and not her for a new date is all I need for her to go for the jugular.”

“If you want ‘er ta suffer, why aren’t you invitin’ her Mum instead?” He asked.

“I still need her to talk freely, if I bring Hana, then we just want to know what happens and I’m a mediator. If I bring Ana, she knows she’s in trouble and will clam up and not tell us anything.”

“Fair enough.” He chuckled before he looked back at his phone, “Angie, we have plans next saturday?”

She tapped one last time on her phone and her phone began dinging repeatedly, informing them that Pipsqueak had seen the message and was now pissed, “That’s when we’re having the roof party, remember? You and Jamie are in charge of the ‘barbie’ this time.” she reminded him.

“I’m gonna ask Jamie to bring this matchmaker to th’ party.” Mako said, “Jus’ so we can see what their angle is.”

The dings became more persistent and Angela looked at her phone, “Have him send their business card over as soon as you can too, Hana’s getting fussy and I’m quite curious about this mystery matchmaker’s qualifications myself.”

Mako smiled and gave her a smooch on the forehead as he tapped at his phone, “Pipsqueak saw my phone, she’s pissed and wants the 'detes’ on this matchmaker. Oh, and we’re on the barbie next Saturday, Angie says to bring your new matchmaker friend too. Let them have a good idea of who your friends are, says it’ll help.” and hit send.

His son may be a third wheel, and Mako didn’t want him to be alone, but if this matchmaker was messing with his son then they would find out just how big the family they’d made over here was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not a lot of Junkmetra in this chapter, but I wanted to establish a backstory I came up with for Junkrat a while back and how Mako took him in.
> 
> And I'm sorry I made it so sad, I'm normally all about lolz and daws, but I've had this story brewing in my head for far too long and it just kinda works here. Honestly, I may take this down and replace it with something else later, but let me know what you think in the comments. If it's too much, I'll take it down. I'm honestly having second thoughts since I don't normally post stuff like this but at the same time, I want to tell this story too.


	4. Jamie is in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has to appease an angry Hana

Jamie frowned at his phone, which was dinging like crazy with text notifications popping up so fast on his screen that he hardly had time to really read any of them before more popped back up.

“Um, is your phone broken?” Symmetra asked, confused and concerned by the non-stop dinging.

“Nah.” He said, deciding to check his messages and saw that most of them were from Hana with one from Mako.

He only had to read the first part to know why he was suddenly getting spammed with messages from Hana; ‘sorry Pipsqueak saw my phone’.

shit.

He scanned through Hana’s messages which ranged from outrage at him going to someone other than her as a matchmaker to demanding information about this matchmaker to being hurt that he didn’t come to her.

he texted Lúcio to know how mad she was, and got this back: ‘remember that time you blew up her car after we all had too much whiskey? This is worse.”

Crap.

‘We’re both at her place, might want to come over and tell your side of the story before she decides to hunt you down.’ Lúcio suggested.

“Oi, ‘Metra, I know you wanted ta look ‘round in th’ shops more, but one of my best mates jus’ found out ‘bout me comin’ ta ya ‘n she’s koinda pissed. Need to do some damage control.” He said.

“Should I come as well?” She asked.

He considered it for a moment, it would probably be better to just get it over with, but he was still a bit nervous taking a self-proclaimed cupid to explain why the hell he’d finally gone off the deep end.

“We can come up with a cover story on the way there.” She offered, “It is probably for the best that we decide on a story for how we met together anyway.” 

He soaked in her point, then nodded, “I’ll tell ya how ta get ta ‘er place, but we’ll need ta make a stop on th’ way.”

“May I ask where?”

“There’s this take away place that has good boba.” He said, “moight need an offerin’ ta help take ‘er rage down a notch.” 

Symmetra nodded, understanding, and smiled, “She must be a good friend for her to be this upset.”

He felt a smile crack on his lips, “One of my best.” He confirmed before they made their way to pick up the Boba. Symmetra driving as it was her car.

He’d gotten Hana strawberry tea with freshly cut strawberries and bright pink boba balls. It was one of her few weaknesses and he even paid extra for a cutesy paper straw with bunnies on it. Symmetra rose an eyebrow at the choice, but said nothing about it. He’d gotten Mango for Lúcio, who would probably be there as well, also trying to calm Hana down, and he decided to try the papaya. He’d asked Symmetra what she wanted and she seemed surprised.

“I’m bringin’ ya inta a lion’s den, buyin’ ya boba is th’ least I can do.” He said.

She smiled and thanked him before looking through her options before picking pomegranate. He paid for the drinks and then offered to drive to Hana’s place as the parking near there was pretty bad and he knew the best places to go for it. She agreed and sipped on her drink as he drove to Hana’s place, seeming to enjoy it.

“I must say, I had no idea there was such a good place to get boba tea around here.” she said.

“Oh, Hana ‘n me know every good place for sweets ‘round ‘ere.” He said, “Whenever a new place pops up, we’re there in a heartbeat ta try as much as we can.”

“I see.” she said, her tone thoughtful as she took another sip, “Now, about that cover story...”

They agreed to say that he’d gotten drunk and set up an appointment to get some advise after his date and she met him the next morning before they decided on a short contract and had only just gotten started. It wasn’t too much of a lie, except for the first part about him being drunk and calling her instead of coming back from his date and find her drinking his goon in his apartment.

But claiming he was drunk saved them from having to explain much about exactly how he’d set it up and where he’d seen her contact information floating around. Also ya know, drinking after a bad date doesn’t really leave much up to the ‘why the fuck would you do that’ factor.

They arrived not to long after agreeing to the story and Symmetra seemed shocked at the sight of the building.

“It’s beautiful.” She sighed as she looked at the place. Jamie nodded in understanding. Hana made a ton of money streaming and thus was able to afford a penthouse apartment in a beautiful building that was over a hundred years old but was very well kept.

He then hit the buzzer and saw the old security guard, who simply nodded and let him in, “Miss Song’s fit is starting to get complaints.” He told him.

“Workin’ on it.” He said, holding up the Boba. The old man nodded and motioned to the elevators, “You know the way.” 

“Cheers mate.” He said before leading Symmetra into the elevator and pressing the button for the top floor, her eyes narrowed and her lip pulled into a thoughtful pout as the doors closed.

they were up three floors before it finally hit her.

“Hana Song” She repeated, stunned, “As in, Hana D.VA Song? The famous youtuber and streamer?” she asked.

“Yup, met ‘er ‘fore she got big. Help ‘er with her set ups for games, fix shit when it gets broken, hold th’ camera when she ‘n Lúcio do stupid shit to raise money fer charity. You know like, where they eat toide pods or take ice baths in winter ‘n stupid shit like tha’? Also helped with those little side videos they do whenever they’re up for somethin’ new. Props, camera, loightin’, whatever they need ‘n I can do, I do.” 

She nodded, still clearly surprised he was so close to two famous people. He didn’t exactly advertise it, as anyone could follow him to get to his friends, but it wasn’t as if he hid it either. His mug had been in several videos, and they never edited out his voice. His giggling and comments during that tide pod video had sent many reaction youtubers into a laughing fit.

The elevator dinged and they finally reached their floor, the sound of a ranting, furious Hana was loud enough to hear even from their spot. Oh boy, maybe he should have picked up some doritos or her favorite strawberry lollipops too.

Oh well, it was too late now. 

He knocked on the door, “It’s me.” He called, “Brought a peace offering ‘n brought my matchmaker with me so you can talk to ‘er.” He called. 

The door opened to a scowling Hana and he immediately held out the strawberry Boba to her before tilting his head over to Symmetra, silently telling her who his matchmaker was. Her eyes widened and she quickly passed him and began to circle Symmetra, her eyes narrowed as she did a few laps before snatching the cup and inspecting his offering.

“The bunny straw is a nice touch.” she said, still sounding a bit angry, but not as much as she had when they had gotten to her floor and pushing the door open further, and stepping back into her apartment, “Start talking and don’t leave out any details.” She then pointed back at Symmetra, “And as for you. I want to know everything you’re planning to do. And if I don’t like it, you’re out. End of story. Jamie is a sweet guy and he only deserves the best. If you’re not ready to bring it then I’m not going to let you waste his time!” she snapped.

Jamie was torn between being touched by hana’s overprotectiveness of him and still being a bit nervous about feeling her wrath for going to someone else for dating help.

But Symmetra showed no signs of concern or anxiety and smiled broadly, “I never waste time.” She purred as she walked into the apartment with Hana puffing up her cheeks and following right behind her. Jamie sighed and entered the apartment, making sure to close the door behind him.

This was going to be a long visit.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt could have worked with Junkrat being the cupid and probably would have fit more with the prompt of the cupid breaking and entering, but at the same time, I love the image of Symmetra dragging him around as a cupid, trying to get him all dolled up and adjusting his clothing and brushing crumbs off him and trying to help teach him to dance and other romantic stuff and he's not used to all the attention and he starts liking it and she finds that she likes spending time with him because he's got his own kinda charm and they both love horrible puns and letting them slow burn build from there.


End file.
